Marshall's Slave
by Jervis Tetch1234
Summary: The King of the Vampire's Marshall Lee finds a human. One shot


When he made it back to Asheville, it was dark.

"Shit," Gerald Browne exclaimed.

Two things were bad about that. Vampires and a full moon. The humans would have to be on the defense and second, Gerald was alone.

He drove to an abandoned hotel, he treated himself to the penthouse. He stripped and got into bed. He slept.

* * *

The King floated above the figure lying in his bed.

"He's a cute little toy. Now what shall I do to him?" he thought.

He smiled, as tentacles came out of his bare back. He floated down nearer and nearer the sleeping form.

The figure sprang and aimed the M1911 but the experienced vampire pinned him against the bed. He hissed and his tongue slithered near the man's lips. He was left helpless.

"Stay away!"

The vampire laughed,"Now, what shall I do with you?" He clawed his cheek and blood dripped. Gerald struggled against the cuffs and drew away as best as he could.

"Pain first," he left the room and returned with an assortment of toys. He smirked,"You're gonna _love_ this."

"What did I even do to you?!"

"You slept in the King's bed."

"K-King?...," he paused as his eyes bulged out of his head.

He thought,"Marshall Lee! Oh no this is bad, very very, bad."

He blurted out,"Please don't kill me and mount my head on a stake!"

Marshall laughed to himself and thought,"Oh this'll be fun."

Gerald continued begging,"Please I'm sorry. I'll leave and never come back."

The King said,"Give me a reason not to completely annihilate you."

"I-I...I'll do whatever you want."

The vampire grinned showing his sharped pointed teeth,"You won't run if I unchain you for a moment?"

"No."

As soon as he was unchained he rushed out of the room and made it quickly to his car, but Marshall was waiting in the passenger seat.

"So, so foolish," was the last thing he heard.

* * *

He woke up naked in the penthouse bedroom. He heard:

"For payment of your foolishness, you will become my bitch and slave," he paused and dug his nails into his victim's chest. Blood flowed and Gerald bit his lip so hard it bled. He screamed,"I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry! Please, just stop!"

"Stop what?" Marshall lapped up the blood on his chest with his tongue and moaned. His tongue went up and he licked the other man's lips.

"Mind if I take more?" he teased.

He licked lower and lower til he reached his member. He licked up it and around the tip until he was hard. Gerald moaned and screamed as the vampire slightly bit into his cock.

"Please stop! It hurts! It hurts!"

"Aw, poor little slave."

"Please I'll do anything!"

"Really, anything?"

"YES!"

The vampire stood and six black tentacles came out of him. He pinned the young man to the bed as two other tentacles plunged themselves inside him. Gerald screamed at the pain, and tried to get away but the tentacles held him.

"So tight,"moaned Marshall.

"It hurts! It hurts!"

The tentacles vibrated as the King climaxed. His eyes turned red and he filled Gerald ass. Gerald laid there petrified and in pain.

"I-I feel..."

"Feel like what my pet?"

"Violated."

"Aw poor you."

The King continued with authority,"You're mine and you will enjoy this." He shoved two tentacles in his ass, one in his mouth, as one stroked his dick. The tentacles were shoved in with much force. They were however lubricated by the massive amounts of pre cum coming out of them.

Gerald sank into the bed. He felt numb. He felt like he was under a spell. Marshall saw the look in his eyes, and smiled. Gerald gagged and sputtered. The King suddenly took all the tentacles out of the human and came all over his chest and face. Gerald moaned and his back arched.

"Go shower and clean yourself up."

"Yes master," stuttered Gerald as he got up and went into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and felt the hot water burn off his pain. He started washing himself, when the naked vampire slid open the screen door. His cock was 13 inches. He said,"Suck me off."

"But I-"

"Do it now!"

Gerald got on his knees. He thought about how to start. He licked up the long thick muscle and sucked on the tip. Marshall moaned,"Good little slave, don't stop, keep going."

He sucked harder, taking more into his mouth as he licked around his massive cock. Marshall suddenly grabbed his head and thrust against it, shoving inch after inch down his throat. Gerald gagged and sputtered. The King felt himself getting close to coming. Gerald felt the monster cock twitch and cum shot out of the tip, Marshall tore away and pushed Gerald against the shower wall.

After he came all over his little whore, Marshall asked,"What's your name?"

"Gerald."

"Alright Gerald, you're coming with me to my kingdom."

"I can't, I have-" he was slapped.

"Still so foolish. You belong to me! You go where I go and you do as I say. This is your life now."

"Please let me go. I didn't-" He was hit again.

"Shut u-" he paused as he saw blood trail down Gerald's cheek. He leaned in and licked the wound, then pulled back.

"It'll sting at first."

"What are you- Ah!" The King sank his teeth into his collarbone. He was jerking him off and Gerald started to moan.

"Marshall!"

The King smirked,"Do you like that, little bitch? Get used to it. You'll get a lot of it, if you're a good boy."

"I love it!"

His teeth grazed his neck,"Marshall, I'm gonna cum."

"Hold it in."

"I can't"

"Do it or else!"

"I-" he came.

Marshall's eyes turned from red to black.

"You dare defy me?!"

"Please, no, I'm sorry!"

Marshall picked up Gerald and carried him out of the bathroom. His tentacles extended and he bend him over the bed.

"Marshall please!" But the King shoved him cock inside his ass. He screamed at the pain as the King thrust hard and fast plunging himself deeper and deeper until he was plunging his entire cock inside his destroyed ass.

"Marshall please stop! I'll be good!" But it feel on deaf ears. Blood was dripping out of his ass immensely.

Marshall yelled,"I'm cumming!" And he collapsed onto Gerald.


End file.
